Carwashes and Hair Gel
by xxXTheySayI'mEvilXxx
Summary: Lance doesn't like getting his hands wet. Forget washing the knights vehicles. But Aaron may have a little surprise. Aaron doesn't like that his boyfriends use hair gel, so he comes up with a plan. Who knew both his plans would come together on the same day? Fluffy Clay/Aaron/Lance poly paring.


**Because there isn't many NEXO Knight fanfics.**

 **Warning: pure fluff, boyXboyXboy or Clay/Lance/Aaron**

 **Inspired while I was washing my parent's cars with my sister. Probably doesn't make sense but, oh well. Hope it makes sense to you.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Lance!" Aaron complained. "You have to help!"

The three knights, Clay, Lance, and Aaron were currently getting prepared to wash their vehicles. It was Aaron's idea, Clay agreed since it was doing something productive.

Lance, on the other hand, was not into it.

"And get _my_ hands messy?! And all wet?! No way! Just _look_ at my hair! Water would mess it up!"

"Will you at least supervise?" Aaron asked, an idea forming in his head.

Lance sighed. "Fine."

* * *

Clay was rinsing, Aaron washing, and Lance well... supervising.

"You missed a spot," Lance called out to his boyfriends. That was the thirteenth time Lance had said that, not that Clay was counting.

"Hey Clay, could I rise?" Aaron asked innocently, giving the puppy eyes he knew either of them couldn't resist.

"Oh god not the..." Clay sighed. "Here."

Aaron brightened, and grabbed the hose. In that second he whirled it around full blast onto Lance.

"HEY!" Lance yelled jumping up. His hair sagged under the weight of the water, making his bangs cover his eyes. Aaron snickered. "Stop soaking me!" He cried.

"If you help wash, I'll consider," the archer replied. Lance groaned, picking up some of the rags and scrubbing soap along the sides.

"So that's how we get him too... AARON!" Clay yelped as said knight turned the hose on him. His gelled hair became soggy and flopped limply over his eyes. "Now I can't see!" He brushed his new bangs out of his eyes. He was glad they were all wearing swimsuits and not knight armor.

"Hey! I gave you both a better hairdo! Stop putting gel in your hair, it's annoying and makes it hard." Aaron pouted slightly, before grinning and gripping the hose firmly. He jumped on his hovershield, and sprayed water on them both.

"Double A, could you come down here for a minute please?" Clay requested, making sure to layer sweetness in his voice, going as far as using Aaron's nickname.

"Yeah?" Aaron jumped off his hovershield, and was met with a face full of water. The other boys laughed. Aaron's eyes narrowed. "Time to play dirty," he whispered to himself. He then launched onto Clay, kissing him. The other was surprised at first, but didn't hesitate.

What he didn't see was the soapy rag in Aaron's hand. He then ran that hand all over Clay's back. The blue knight shrieked, jerking back from Aaron's smirking face. "So you wanna play dirty now?" Clay hissed.

"Yep," Aaron replied before spraying Lance again.

The Richmond grasped a small cup of water behind his back, grinning. "I deserve a reward for having to put up with this mess. Me, cleaning." Aaron snorted, rolling his eyes before giving in and kissing him. "And I'm still in this," he declared, dumping the water on Aaron's head.

"You're so lucky I'm not wearing my headphones," Aaron complained. He then smirked, hiding a very _large_ bucket behind him as he stepped on his hovershield. "I kissed both of you, now it's your turn. I'll be washing up here."

Clay looked at Lance. "What does that Fox have hiding up his sleeve?"

"I don't know," his boyfriend replied, before cupping the Moorington's face and kissing his sweetly. "But he is right, you do look better without the gel."

Meanwhile, Aaron was fawning over his boyfriends' affection for each other. _Sorry for ruining the moment, but I'm a prankster..._

With that, he dumped the bucket over both of their heads.

"AARON!"

* * *

Later on, the boys were soon tired out and headed inside the Fortrex to their shared room. Aaron was the first to disguard his trunks for sleep shorts, and fell straight on their king-sized bed, completely shot. Lance followed, then Clay. Aaron snuggled into Lance, while Clay cuddled him from the other side.

"No monsters today, please," Aaron mumbled. His lovers agreed as well.

"No monsters."

"No monsters."

Lance then lazily kissed Aaron's jaw, making his way to the other's lips. Aaron smiled tiredly as Lance reached over him to Clay. Aaron looked up and ran his fingers through Lance's hair.

"It's so soft," he muttered. "You two need to stop using hair gel."

Clay laughed lightly, kissing the redhead's head. "Fine, but only 'cause you'd use the eyes if we don't."

"What can I say?" Aaron started, eyes drooping. "I got the power..." and he was out.

Lance smiled and shook his head, before both he Clay closed their eyes and followed suit.

There would be many more washing days to come, but the boys all agreed that they loved it.

* * *

 **If you are going to flame me about how terrible this story is, and how weird a NEXO Knight boy polygo is, then why'd you read it in the first place, huh?!**

 **Okay, I'm writing more CAL (yep, just named it) fluff. Fluff usually isn't my department, but I loved that!**

 **And as always, you can send in ideas for more stories!**


End file.
